


Of songs and stories

by sydney_borador



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Songfic, SuperCorpisEndgame, everyone deserves a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_borador/pseuds/sydney_borador
Summary: One-shots based on or inspired by a song or two
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wttboz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/gifts).



> I'm a sucker for beautiful lyrics that tell stories. Happily tumbled on "Kara's Playlist" by wttboz, and was inspired to write this one.  
> The song, "By Heart" (Jim Brickman) popped up on my playlist recently, and listening to it just made me think of Supercorp. The other song featured in this first chapter, "My Heart" was written by Brian McKnight as a wedding gift to Kyla (a Filipino artist), who recorded and included it as a track in one of her albums. Links below:  
> https://youtu.be/_Mhap21LCc8 (By Heart)  
> https://youtu.be/a4bWxo2BKlI (My Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left at the Fortress by Lena, Supergirl/Kara is pulled into Earth-1 and stays there for some time, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the first... may be the last. Depends on the reception and if I get the time to write more.

"Hold me close, baby please  
Tell me anything but that you're gonna leave  
As I kiss this fallen tear  
I promise you I will be here" 

The last image of Lena that Kara has is of the angry and broken woman, who felt the worst of all betrayals at the hands of her best friend, of the person she holds most dear, slipping through the portal. As Lena wouldn't even let Kara near, the helpless superhero can only imagine all the times in the past when she would embrace Lena in a tight but comforting hug … times when Kara wished she could have done more, like kiss Lena's tears away. Resigning herself to the fate of being trapped (yet again) in a very tight space – worse, encased in something built from the remnants of the home she lost – and thinking that she deserved to be treated this way anyway because of the hurt she inflicted on Lena, Kara didn't realize how much time had passed before a worried yet still stern-looking Alex and a clearly distraught Barry Allen had suddenly appeared at the Fortress of Solitude. 

Now back at the DEO, and after several tests confirming that no grave physical harm had befallen the Kryptonian while she was encased in ice, Barry wasted no time explaining his presence in this Earth. Basically, he needs Kara's assistance in dealing with a group of aliens, who appear to be associated with General Zod and who decided to try and rule over Earth-1 after having been defeated by Superman in this Earth. Under normal circumstances, Kara would of course readily agree to help a friend. All the more so now, though, since she wants to keep herself occupied – as if that would be enough to make her forget about Lena and their relationship. Alex, albeit still worried about Kara, thought that it might indeed be a good idea for her sister to distance herself for a while from her troubles here in Earth-38. So it was decided – Supergirl is on indefinite leave from the DEO effective immediately. 

"Until the stars fall from the sky  
Until I find the reason why  
And darling as the years go by  
Until there's no tears left to cry  
'Til the angels close my eyes  
And even if we're worlds apart  
I'll find my way back to you...  
By heart" 

Much as she knew that she needed to give Lena some time and space to continue processing and grieving, Kara cannot simply leave this universe without seeing one last time (at least for a couple of months) the lone person who makes the hearts of both Kara and Supergirl beat frantically. Hovering just close enough Lena's window to catch a glimpse of the raven-haired CEO at her usual spot, hard at work on her desk, Supergirl tried to commit to memory each and every feature of this amazing woman (not that she hasn't memorized all of them before!). And although Lena would probably think it's good riddance, Kara still made a silent promise to come back for her best friend and the love of her life – if only to continue making amends and working hard to fix what they have. 

~ TIME JUMP ~  
Kara is currently at the DEO med bay, with Alex working round the clock to determine how she can heal and bring back her sister. While in Earth-1, Supergirl got fatally hurt during a battle, and when Barry's team have exhausted all available remedies without any success, the guilt-ridden Flash gathered up his courage and contacted Alex to inform her of the situation, especially of the fact that the Supergirl who would be brought back to Earth-38 has been in a coma for almost two weeks now. Luckily for Barry, Alex was in a pretty good mood – as she had been for the past three months due to the return of a certain CFO – when he called the agent. Alex was actually at the park with Ruby at that time. The two have been hanging out more since she and her mom, Sam, returned to National City. Thankful for what seemed to be their second chance, Alex and Sam wasted no time in telling each other how they felt. Of course, despite being filled to the brim with joy about this new and promising relationship, Alex still constantly misses her sister and worries about her, especially when she goes out on a mission. The fact that they are universes apart certainly doesn't make things easier. With her worst fears confirmed by Barry's call, she almost passed out right then and there at the park, though she managed to keep her composure for Ruby. The precocious girl nonetheless caught on to Alex's sudden change in mood and was only slightly perplexed when Alex told her that they should get back to her mom since Alex has to be at the DEO immediately. Sam was at that time working overtime at L-Corp, having resumed her post in the still-growing company. When Lena asked whether Sam wanted to come back to National City, the latter couldn't say yes more quickly, not only because she thoroughly enjoyed her job at L-Corp, but also because she thought Lena might need a friend during such a difficult time. It didn't matter much that the said CEO was mum about why she's considering taking some time off and handing over the company's affairs to Sam. 

When Alex texted Sam that she would be coming over to L-Corp to drop Ruby off, Sam couldn't hide the smile from her face and the excitement about seeing her girlfriend even just for a while. The smile was immediately replaced by a creased brow, however, because Ruby texted her almost at the same time, saying that she thinks there's something wrong with Alex, who's been silent since they left the park. Sam and Lena were in the CEO's office at that time, so the latter was able to observe the quick changes in Sam's moods and facial expressions. Knowing that Alex and Lena have remained friends in spite of the current debacle, Sam just told Lena that Alex and Ruby are on their way due to some DEO matter. When Alex and Ruby arrived, and Sam saw her girlfriend, she knew right away that this work emergency was indeed more than a minor trouble. After briefly greeting and hugging Lena, Alex pulled Sam aside and the two spoke just outside Lena's office. It was then that Alex broke down and tears started streaming down her already pale face. All she could tell Sam, though, is, "It's Kara. I can't lose her." Without intending to, Lena overheard, but she kept her emotions in check, even though her brain and heart seem to be going on overdrive, imagining all the possible worst-case interpretations of Alex's words. When she was about to open her door to ask more questions from Alex, she found Sam already standing alone outside. 

A little over a week since Kara's return, there remained no change in her condition. Alex was at her bedside almost 24/7, since the agent-physician insisted on setting up her microscope, computer, and other equipment inside Kara's room. Throughout this whole time, Alex hasn't contacted Sam, so Lena also remained clueless about what was going on with Kara. Deciding that she can no longer take the suspense, and because she has hardly been getting any sleep because of worry about her best friend, Lena decided to simply storm through the DEO and find out for herself how Kara has been doing. A big part of her was also simply excited about seeing her best friend after almost a year of absence. Lena was not prepared, however, for the sight of Supergirl/Kara laying practically lifeless on a hospital bed with more than a few wires and tubes attached to different parts of her body. She was also slightly surprised at seeing Barry outside Kara's room talking in hushed tones with Alex. The ongoing conversation gave her the chance to quietly slip into the room and simply stare at the familiar and beautiful face of the woman she terribly missed and ardently loves. 

"When you go, I'll stop the clock  
I won't ever let this moment stop  
Time is stealing you from me  
But it can never take this memory" 

Standing there at the side of Kara's bed, all of the moments she shared with Kara since they first met flashed before Lena's mind. One scene that kept repeating was of her and Kara on her office couch, when the latter hugged and held her close while promising that she will always be there to protect Lena. At that point, Lena was already weeping uncontrollably, and as she was starting to feel faint, Alex and Barry entered the room. Alex caught Lena as the CEO was about to fall on the floor. When Lena came to after a few minutes, she nearly forgot where she was until she turned her head and saw that Kara was still fixed on the bed. By then, the other Superfriends, including Sam, have also gathered in the room. Not wanting to overwhelm Lena again, Alex updated her about Kara's condition: essentially, the Kryptonian was physically as strong as ever, but none of the tests they ran on her could indicate what's keeping her in coma. While not a reassuring thought, everyone told Barry that there was not much that he can do at this point, so he decided to return to his Earth, promising that he would keep in touch with Alex and everyone at the DEO, particularly in the event that his friends and colleagues might discover something that could help Supergirl/Kara. 

As Barry was getting ready to leave, he turned to Lena and handed to her a thumb drive. Lena was taken aback, not understanding what the device contains. Barry then explained that it only has one file inside – a video of Kara singing a song that she said she wrote for Lena. Barry added that Kara has been making a 'mixtape' of sorts for the past couple of weeks, since, just before the incident that took her down, she has actually decided to return to Earth-38 to try and apologize again to Lena. He said that he has no idea where such mixtape is, and that he only has this video in the thumb drive, because Kara graciously agreed to sing the song when she joined Barry's friends for karaoke night one time. 

My Heart  
Singer: Kyla  
Lyrics: Brian McKnight  
https://youtu.be/a4bWxo2BKlI 

As soon as Lena reached her apartment, she took out her laptop and watched Kara. She couldn't help but cry again, because that was the first time in almost a year that she saw Kara conscious and flashing that nervous but disarming smile of hers. Even before she heard Kara's voice, Lena was mesmerized and already having a difficult time holding back her tears. When the video focused on Kara's fingers playing the piano, Lena thought back to all the times she was able to hold those precious and powerful hands, and she prayed as she never had before that she would get another chance to feel them in hers again. 

"There's no way to deny  
Something this for real  
And every day it's getting harder to conceal  
There's fire deep inside  
There's passion in my soul  
It's like you've cast your spell and now I'm under your control 

"Here is my heart  
There's nothing else to prove  
Here is my heart  
I've been saving it for you  
Take it, it's yours  
Just promise me we'll never be apart  
And I promise you" 

"Of all the other planet, stars, the moon  
Throughout the galaxies  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that God made you for me  
And though there may be times I have to go away  
I'll never be too far  
Just know the only place  
I want to be is everywhere you are" 

The video ended with a teary-eyed Kara. Even amidst her uncontrollable sobbing throughout, Lena managed to smile a bit when she saw Kara's own little grin as she received the crowd's applause while nervously adjusting her glasses. Lena then turned despondent again, because, selfishly, she wants to be able to hear Kara sing this song to her in person. And she wants Kara to see and feel that she loves the reporter and the superhero back, and that her heart has been with Kara for a long time now (even before she admitted it to herself out loud). It's because she loves Kara with such fire and passion that the feeling of betrayal after the identity reveal was so overwhelming and nearly crushed her. Yet, it was the same love that saved Lena from self-destruction and made her turn away from the dark side. Lena thought to herself then that, all of these things she has been holding back, Kara deserves to know and understand. So, without minding the late hour and the exhaustion that theoretically should already be seeping into her system, Lena rushed back to the DEO. 

Lena sat on the stool beside the bed, carefully took Kara's hand – the same one that just a few moments ago she saw playing one of the most beautiful piano pieces she's ever heard – and pressed her lips to it. For all her genius, the CEO honestly didn't know where to begin. Part of her even thinks she's being foolish in wishing that things would be remedied by simply confessing to her best friend that she has fallen in love with her favorite person, and that any hurt she might have felt after finding out that Kara is Supergirl was almost immediately overshadowed by such love. Really, it was only her pride and stubbornness that prevented her from listening to Kara's earlier explanations and pleas for forgiveness. Lena's heart, though, remained unchanged throughout the whole time. It never, not for a single beat, stopped feeling for Kara. Throwing caution to the wind, and tapping onto Kara's fount of optimism, Lena brought her face closer to Kara's and softly whispered, "Kara, my heart, please open your eyes and come back to me." 

Almost instantaneously, as if by magic, Kara's fingers, which were still intertwined in Lena's, moved and her eyelids fluttered open. Then, blue met green. And even without any words exchanged, two hearts skipped a beat together. After what seemed an eternity of staring at each other, the women exchanged smiles and spoke at the same time -  
K: I love you  
L: El Mayarah 

"Until the stars fall from the sky  
Until I find the reason why  
And darling as the years go by  
Until there's no tears left to cry  
'Til the angels close my eyes  
And even if we're worlds apart  
I'll find my way back to you...  
By heart."


	2. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections on their wedding vows
> 
> Song: Make Me Whole  
> Artist: Amel Larrieux  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbfY18eb3C8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does not immediately follow from the first chapter. One could say it's a future-fic? ;)

She’s a Pulitzer-winning journalist, for Rao’s sake! Why then is she finding it this difficult to write her own vows? And it’s not like she didn’t have years to process and understand how she feels about the genius CEO of L-Corp. No, there is not a sliver of doubt in her mind and heart that there is no one other than Lena Kieran Luthor, whom she wants to share eternity with. Yet, she has been going at it for weeks, and all she has managed to write down are eight words. Cheesy or trite (or perhaps a lame excuse) as it may seem, but one could argue that this present inability is simply due to the fact that her love for her best friend and soon-to-be-wife knows no boundaries and cannot be accurately captured by any vocabulary. Thinking that flying over the city would clear and relax her mind a bit, Supergirl donned her suit and stepped out. When she got back to her apartment as the sun was just about to rise, she was more than inspired and got to write for nearly an hour straight. Once she had gone over her morning’s work, she realized it turned out to be something that would actually be too long to read for the ceremony, so she had to spend a few more hours editing before she came up with her finished product.

"Darling I want you to listen  
I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right  
And I don't think there's anything missing  
Cause a person like you, made it easy to do  
I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song

"Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole"

She’s essentially a polymath and her knowledge extends to some of the most complex topics known to humankind. But unfortunately, the concepts of love and of family have eluded her for years – until she met Clark Kent’s bespectacled cousin, whose attempt at being inconspicuous only made her more noticeable and endearing. Looking back at that moment now, Lena can only smile and shake her head in disbelief about how simple yet ingenious the disguises of those two superheroes are. The other funny thing is that, when she decided to move to National City, she had this full-on business mode, certainly not intending to literally share a home with a Super. The rational person that she is, Lena never entertained the notion of destiny. Yet, reflecting on how she easily struck up a friendship with Kara, and how she almost simultaneously developed strong emotional and physical bonds with both Kara and Supergirl (even before she knew they were one and the same) without feeling conflicted about it, she can really offer no explanation other than that they were meant to be together. Therefore, all she was left with is this feeling of overwhelming joy and gratitude. Not only did she find her life partner in Kara Zor-El Danvers, she also gained more friends than she could have dreamed of and a family who has shown her what it means to love.

"I think the angels are your brothers  
They told you about me, said you're just what she needs  
And I find myself thanking your mother  
For giving birth to a saint  
My spirit flies when I say your name  
If there's one thing that's true  
It's that I was born to love you

"You make my dreams  
Come true over and, over again  
And I honestly truly believe that  
You and me are written in the stars  
I’ll live my whole life through  
Just giving thanks to you"

They are accomplished women in their own right. Individually, they would definitely be able to do numerous good things and help a lot of people. The universe, however, had different (better) plans and made their paths cross. A Luthor and a Super together… who would’ve thought indeed! Still, it took them quite a while to realize how special their relationship truly is. And while they could have been happy with other people, their unlikely connection is the only remedy to the inexplicable feeling of incompleteness that they have borne almost all their lives. The House of El got it right: ‘el mayarah’.

"Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't need fluff at this point, right?
> 
> Another version of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozy3pu8yWAI


	3. Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x03 ending - What was going through the minds and troubling the hearts of our heroines as they were staring at their photo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song is called "I Feel for You" by the Philippines' Queen of R&B, Kyla  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP10h4gKduQ

_Lena's POV_

Cruel irony. Instead of helping me forget and numbing my pain, this brown liquid, which I'm downing like water, is bringing out in such startling clarity all the moments I have ever shared with _her._ She, who so easily disarmed me with her innocent smile, gently pushed me to open up, and wormed her way to my heart - a body part I didn't even realize I had before I met her. When she and Mr. Kent entered my office, the latter clearly intending to shake me down and get his interview, Kara immediately made me notice her without even trying, because even then, her genuineness and warmth were shining through. Behind the glasses that she so nervously kept adjusting, I saw her bright blue eyes, which were made more beautiful by her curiosity, attentiveness, and willingness to listen. It was hard not to observe those traits in her, so I was truly surprised to later find out that she wasn't a reporter yet at that time. Cat Grant can publicly take all the credit for molding this Pulitzer-winning journalist, but I can still remember how my heart fluttered when Kara thanked me, her best friend, during one of our conversations on my office couch, for encouraging and believing in her abilities at the outset. She told me all these things just a little after I called her, Kara Danvers, my hero. Although that seems like a distant memory now, amidst all the hurt and anger I'm currently feeling, I still cannot deny that her heroics consist of more than saving me from the countless ordinary villains who threaten me on an almost regular basis. No, Kara was, _is_ , my savior, because of her untiring belief in me. Her friendship has constantly pulled me back from darkness and her very existence in my life has caused me to feel things I've never experienced before.

> _Something inside, my heart_
> 
> _And it feels like magic,_
> 
> _It's changing my life_
> 
> _Since you came to me,_
> 
> _Everything is so bright I see_
> 
> _You touched my heart and gave me love so real_

_Kara's POV_

What's that earth saying again? The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Being without Lena certainly does feel like eternal damnation to me. And now, it doesn't seem to quite matter anymore that what brought me here is my desire to protect her and keep her in my life. But maybe I do deserve this punishment for my selfishness - because as days turned into years, I became more concerned with figuring out (in some ways, repressing) my blooming feelings towards Lena than with nurturing the special friendship we have (had?). I cannot pinpoint a single moment when I knew that Lena has become more than a best friend to me, because really, I think it's the aggregation of all the meals we've shared, the walks we've taken, the talks we've had, the game nights we've partnered in and won, and the life-and-death situations we've faced together that brought me to the realization that Lena truly is my soulmate. When she allowed me to join her table that first time (after Alex cancelled on me) and willingly set aside her laptop to chat with me, I had no clue that she would become the most important person in the universe, across the multiverse, to me. But as early as then, I can say that I already saw something special about her: contrary to the cold and ruthless persona that the public attributes to her, she truly was just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Day in and day out, I witnessed how she used her genius and turned her work to become a force for good. Between the two of us, she is the unsung hero, who deserves everything, including the truth - not just about my other persona but also about how my heart beats for her.

> _Love grows ... everyday_
> 
> _And it's hard to deny it_
> 
> _You inspire me all the way_
> 
> _The joy you bring_
> 
> _Makes my heart keep on singing_
> 
> _And all I wanna do_
> 
> _Is to remain close to you_
> 
> _This time around I wanna let it show_
> 
> _There's something special in my heart_
> 
> _You ought to know_

_Lena's POV_

Getting thrown off your balcony is hardly a pleasant experience. Being poisoned when you simply want to enjoy your coffee is no better. I'd relive both instances, though, as it meant being held close by Supergirl, who, as it turns out, is my best friend. In hindsight, I should really have recognized the familiar sense of security that those firm arms have always provided when they are wrapped around me. National City's hero may have super speed, super strength, super hearing, x-ray and heat vision, and freeze breath, but Kara Danvers' hugs have the power of warding off negative thoughts and emotions and assuring me that there is always hope. Kara has also proven her ability to elicit my cheesy (*NSync, really?!!) and romantic (nothing says 'I love you' like a roomful of flowers and buying a company, am I right?) sides that only a handful of people know about. Hold on ... did I just admit to loving her?

> _You are my angel in disguise_
> 
> _You are the reason I survive_
> 
> _With you each moment is worthwhile_
> 
> _You make me smile_
> 
> _And if without you_
> 
> _Surely, I cry_

_Kara's POV_

I suppose it's futile at this point to think about the 'what ifs' and to wonder whether there was a chance that Lena would have seen me in the same way I began to see her. Yet, I'd still like to believe that our friendship is made of stronger stuff, even if it was tainted by some half-truths. I once told Lena to be her own hero, and I have repeatedly defended her from my family and friends, insisting that she is more than her last name and that she has a truly good heart. Right now, all I can hold onto is the hope that her kindness will prevail and she will eventually find it in her heart to forgive me and give me another chance. No matter how our story ends, though, Lena Luthor's friendship is truly the one thing in this world (and all the others that exist) that I would continue fighting to recover. For now, I can perhaps start writing her these notes to remind her that I constantly think and dream about her and that she means the world to me.

> _I feel for you_
> 
> _I mean I truly love you_
> 
> _In my heart and in my soul_
> 
> _You are my love you are my all_
> 
> _I feel for you_
> 
> _I mean I'll always love you_
> 
> _Because to me you are a dream come true_
> 
> _That's what I feel for you._

> 


	4. (One Can) Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through the minds of Kara and Lena when they were both staring at *that* identical photo? What were they thinking of when they first woke up to the post-crisis reality? Just a lot of reminiscing and introspection in this chapter.

**Lena's POV**

A hardly drunk enough Lena, clutching a glass of scotch in one hand, has been staring at the photo she held in the other, for hours now since she returned to her dark and cold penthouse. In the past weeks, the same conflicting thoughts and emotions have been running through the CEO's head and heart after her best friend and still-favorite person (though she would fervently deny it these days!) revealed that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same. Anger, but mostly hurt. Emptiness. Longing. She would also strongly contest the truth that she has been missing Kara, even though all evidence are stacked up against her. The seeming deception notwithstanding, she cannot simply brush aside all those moments she shared with Kara - moments that show and prove nothing but the latter's utmost earnestness, warmth, loyalty, and concern for Lena's well-being. There has truly never been anyone - and there will probably no other - who has stood up for her like Kara did countless times.

_A million times or more I thought about you_   
_The years, the tears, the laughter, things we used to do_   
_Are memories that warm me like a sunny day_   
_You touched my life in such a special way_

On evenings like this one, she can't help but remember how much comfort Kara has shared with her and how much light the mild-mannered yet passionately caring reporter has brought to her life. Now, her rational mind and sharp business sense are telling her that this betrayal is an indelible scar to their relationship and no amount of begging and promises of honesty can repair what has already been damaged. But her heart, which has been softened by years of having Kara as her friend and constant companion, is nudging her to look deeper into their interactions so that she would realize how much both Kara and Supergirl, in their own separate and distinct ways, protected and appreciated her all these years. She slightly chuckles as images of her office couch flash in her head, that one furniture in her clinical and boring workspace that has become a witness to her sweet encounters and conversations with Kara. Almost simultaneously, she also pictures her office balcony, which has been the site of many visits from Supergirl and is a testament to how the heroine has saved her from the villains who seem to always be threatening her life.

_I miss the way you'd run your fingers through my hair_   
_Those cozy nights we cuddled in your easy chair_   
_Oh, no, I won't let foolish pride turn you away_   
_I'll take you back whatever price I pay_

**Kara's POV**  
A red-faced and puffy-eyed Kara has been clutching at the photo like it's a lifeline. She remembers the day that it was taken as if it were just yesterday. It was on Lena's birthday, but since the raven-haired woman has never been one for celebrating such occasion, Kara suggested that she just host the game night, which happened to fall on that day too. The blonde reporter assured her best friend that they need not even tell anyone why the venue was being moved to the posh and expansive Luthor residence. Kara arrived earlier than the others not only to help in the preparations but also, and more importantly, to give Lena her present. It was a simple yet elegant picture frame, on which the following words were engraved: "To my kryptonite and favorite person". The first was an homage, an implied response, to Lena's question when she asked Kara to accompany her to Jack's presentation. The latter was an affirmation of their mutual affection and the special place that each has in the other's heart. Lena was genuinely touched by that gift and thus gave Kara a warm and slightly bone-crushing hug, which Alex perfectly captured on camera. Kara let out another sob as she yearned to embrace Lena at this very moment. Sadly, the latter won't even let Kara come near her, much less allow her to hold her hand. The superhero knows, though, that she will not back down and give up until her best friend forgives her and gives her another chance. When that happens, she resolved, she would also tell Lena her other, more closely guarded, secret.

_Old friend It's so nice to feel you hold me again_   
_No, it doesn't matter where you have been_   
_My heart welcomes you back home again_   
_Remember those romantic walks we used to take_   
_You held my hand in such a way my knees would shake_   
_You can't imagine just how much I've needed you_   
_I've never loved someone as I love you_

**Lena's POV**  
The crisis was a blessing and a curse. There's just no other way to describe it. It violently ripped worlds apart and heavily tested the hearts and souls of every person, human and otherwise, across the multiverses. The superheroes, of course, were not spared from such trial. Their friends and loved ones, too, had to make sacrifices and life-changing choices to save the Earths and the peoples, especially those they cherish. When Alex approached Lena about the portal, the latter's first thought was whether Kara/Supergirl has been hurt. While still adamant about keeping everyone who lied to her at arm's length, the CEO welcomed the opportunity to help out. Selfishly, she also thought that cooperating with the DEO meant she would have some intel or updates about the superheroes' quest, and more specifically, about Supergirl's status. She may still be hurting but she certainly cannot bear to lose Kara because of this fight - especially not when things aren't quite right between them and she still has so much to tell the woman she deeply adores. Lena wants to tell the mild-mannered reporter with the sunny disposition that she only needs some more time to ponder and to maybe sulk a bit. She wants to assure her favorite person that her heart won't let her stay angry forever, because such heart has long committed itself to Kara's own. Rao knows she tried to take it back, or to shove her emotions into her tiny imaginary boxes, but she realized after she lashed out at Kara at the Fortress, that those are actually futile attempts. The love that grew between them was resilient and true like the two ladies that it bound together. It may have unsuspectingly crept up to them, through years of innocent brunches, lunches, dinners, movie nights, game nights, sleepovers, and countless exchanged messages, but that love is now making itself known and imposing its presence so that these clueless persons would find their way back to each other.

_Old friend This is where our happy ending begins_   
_Yes, I'm sure this time that we're gonna win_   
_Welcome back into my life again_   
_Yes, I've tried to live my life without you_   
_Knowing I had lost my closest friend_   
_And though I'm feeling low from time to time_   
_Knowing I will never find_   
_The kind of love I had when you were mine_

~ o ~

**A wishful thinker's POV**

And find each other they will. One of the first things that Kara/Supergirl did when she woke up to this post-crisis reality is to visit Lena and make sure that she's safe and that she's fully aware of the truth. Likewise, one of the first thoughts that came to Lena's waking mind was whether Kara and their friends survived. Once she realized, however, that Lex is alive and is, apparently, in charge of things, she became cautious and got worried for Supergirl and her colleagues. The Luthor's calculating nature thus kicked in, and she decided to play along to learn about her brother's potentially nefarious plans. In this way, she can protect Kara/Supergirl, as necessary. As in the past, with her mother and Cadmus, she had to keep her cards under her sleeve and dared not tip off anyone, not even her best friend. Given the rocky nature of their relationship at the moment, Lena knows that she is taking a bigger risk this time - of the reporter-slash-superhero thinking that she has really gone over to the other side and that all hope is lost between them. But Lena also figured that Kara's enormous heart would eventually understand. She also hoped (though she wasn't an optimist before she met Kara) that the strength of their friendship, of their extraordinary and inexplicable bond, would withstand this additinal challenge. For now though, she can only cherish the memories of Kara's out-of-this world hugs and pray that she would soon be wrapped in those strong and comforting arms again.

_Old friend It's so nice to feel you hold me again_   
_No, it doesn't matter where you have been_   
_My heart welcomes you back_   
_Old friend This is where our happy ending begins_   
_Yes, I'm sure this time that we're gonna win_   
_Welcome back into my life again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very satisfied with this piece (I might tweak it some more after posting), but I really wanted to use this song, "Old Friend" by Phyllis Hyman. https://youtu.be/pWv6Nh-6Eis  
> That's my poor excuse for leaving this chapter open-ended.  
> Another version is also available: https://youtu.be/_mlZGQn154E


	6. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the identity reveal, Lena moved back to Metropolis. Kara also appears to have moved on. A tad angsty but ends on hopeful note .

After staying down at the lab for weeks, she was finally close to a breakthrough with her latest project. As soon as she moved back to Metropolis and asked Sam to handle L-Corp’s affairs in National City, Lena had been spending most of her days and nights over the science and engineering projects that she neglected during her time as CEO. Sam has, of course, been regularly updating her about the business, and so it is not really unusual for them to call each other a lot. What is not typical, though, is for Sam to phone her way past midnight - her friend making sure that Lena got some decent sleep, on most nights, at least. Unbeknownst to Sam, the raven-haired woman was, in fact, hardly spending any of her time sleeping. Which is why the young Lena is hesitating to answer her phone now. She really doesn't need a sermon about sleeping habits. But since Sam has left her more than ten voicemail messages and has been calling for the last hour or so, she decided to finally pick up.

> I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear  
> But I knew that it would come  
> An old true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone  
> She said you found someone  
> And I thought of all the bad luck,  
> And all the struggles we went through  
> How I lost me and you lost you

"Lena! Why haven’t you been answering?!!"

"Uh, for one, it’s already (glances at her watch) half past 2am now. Second, I'm finally making progress on my new gadget. Why are you even still awake?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. But anyway, you know I won’t be calling you at this time if it’s not super (she fully intended to use that word) important."

"Why?!? Did the board attempt another takeover? Did dear ol’ mother make a comeback? Was Lex resurrected?"

"Okay, those are all doomsday scenarios that do warrant a phone call. But no, I think this one’s an even worse nightmare."

"The world is ending, then?," Lena said sarcastically.

Hesitating a bit, Sam replied, "Maybe not this Earth. Your world, however, might be shattered."

In a slightly annoyed tone, the former CEO asked, "What does that even mean, Sam?"

"Well, so, I saw Kara today."

Scoffing, Lena said, "National City is small. Of course, you’re bound to run into her, in either or both of her personas."

"Sure. Yes, as a matter of fact, we have been grabbing lunch or coffee every now and then since I arrived here. But since you made it crystal clear that you didn’t want to hear anything about her, I just did not mention it in any of our conversations."

"You’re right. I don’t want to know anything related to her. I don’t care."

"Exactly! I have been respecting your wishes, because I understand you’re hurt… and maybe still a tad angry. As your friend and K’s, however, I feel that I am duty-bound to at least let you know about this latest development. Do what you will with this information. And I promise, this will be the first and only time I will tell you anything concerning Kara."

With nothing but dead air, Sam repeated, "Hello? Lena, are you still there?" Lena, not failing to hear the clear distress in Sam’s voice, suddenly felt chills run through her body.

"Has Supergirl been injured? Is Kara alright? Where is she?"

"No, no. Calm down, Lena. She’s perfectly fine. Truth be told, last I saw her, which was just a few hours ago, she looked as sunny as she used to be before your fallout. Well, almost. I notice her smile still doesn’t quite reach her eyes in the same way when she grins at you. Julie’s been patient and warm though, and I think she’s finally getting through to Kara. Two weeks ago, our dear CatCo reporter had her office filled with flowers. Oh wait, that has happened before!"

"Shut it, Sam! Hold up! Who’s Julie?"

"Right. Julie. She and Kara have been dating for months now. But tonight’s the first time I heard Kara refer to her as her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!? I didn’t even know Kara is into women!"

Disbelievingly, Sam retorted, "Really? Wow. You must have had really thick blinders even back then. In all the times we three hung out before, there was never not an instance when she wasn’t flirting with you or just particularly attentive towards you. And, if I might add, you were doing the same thing. Did you know that everyone, including Alex, would always get so frustrated at seeing you two dance around each other like that for years?"

"That’s irrelevant now, based on what you’ve just told me."

"Hey, don’t snap at the messenger! I just thought you should know. Anyway, I’ll hang up now. Call you tomorrow?"

"Uhm yes, sure. Good night, Sam."

Lena continued to clutch at her phone like it’s her lifeline. It took her a few more minutes after the call to steady her heart rate and take a seat on the couch, which had also been her makeshift bed in the lab. Before she fully realized what was happening, she noticed that her lab coat had become damp. Then, the tears just started to flow, and she deemed it pointless to hold back her sobs. Nobody’s here to see or hear her anyway.

> I've been learning to live without you now  
> But I miss you sometimes  
> The more I know, the less I understand  
> All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again  
> I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
> But my will gets weak  
> And my thoughts seem to scatter  
> But I think it's about forgiveness

It was the first dreamless sleep she’s had in months. Since she returned to Metropolis, she’s been having recurring nightmares about Supergirl or Kara getting mortally hurt – in most scenarios, either by Lex or Lillian. Actually, last night was not so much dreamless as it was enlightening, for lack of a better term. When Lena woke up that morning, a clear idea formed in her head, and even if it seemed a bit foolish, she resolved to pursue this idea. She immediately picked up her phone and called Sam.

"Good morning, Sam. Did I wake you up?"

"Good morning to you too! No, I was already up half an hour ago. Didn’t get much sleep after we spoke."

"Eewww! Don’t continue that thought. I don’t need to know whatever you and Alex are up to these days."

"Geez. Get your mind off the gutter, Luthor! For your information, Alex and I just talked a lot. She’s excited but still slightly worried about her sister’s new relationship."

"Do tell. Alex has pretty good instincts. There’s something alarming with this new girl then?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never pegged you to be the jealous type."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me you haven’t stayed up last night stalking Julie online or contacting your P.I. agencies to do a full background check on her? I purposely didn’t tell you her last name so you won’t do anything rash. Knowing you, though, you have probably gotten it by now anyway."

"Samantha! No. No. No! I did none of such things. And I am certainly not jealous." Pausing, Lena whispered, more to herself than to Sam, although the latter heard anyway, "Or, I guess I have no right to be."

"Oh, but you are! I may not see your face right now, but I can definitely hear it in your voice. True, you have no such right. But you are human after all, and you’re allowed to be vulnerable and to feel bad when you’ve been replaced."

"Technically, though, no one’s replacing anybody. I couldn’t possibly be replaced by this Julie, because I was only Kara’s best friend, nothing more. But anyway, we’re getting sidetracked. That’s not really why I called you."

"Okay, I’ll let you off the hook for now. You’re probably still reeling from the bomb I dropped on you last night. We will definitely still talk about this, you understand? So why did you call?"

"Well, it does concern Kara. But not in the way you think. I just want to talk to her, so we can both talk, maybe forgive each other, and get closure."

"That sounds so definite and final," Sam sadly observed.

"I honestly don’t know. Maybe it is. A part of me is still clinging to the hope that it isn’t. At this point, though, I think it’s only fair for us to hear each other out and perhaps patch things up. Who knows, we could even go back to at least being friends?"

"Huh… That’s not what I expected at all. But this is a pleasant surprise. It is a great idea, Lena! What does it have to do with me though?"

"Right. I’m flying out to National City this afternoon. Could you, maybe, conspicuously check whether Kara would be home tonight? I’m hoping to make a surprise visit. She still lives in the same building, no?"

"Sure. Yes, still in that homey loft of hers. It’s great timing, actually. We planned to have brunch today. Will text you later how her schedule looks like. I’m so excited for you two!"

Not wanting to get her hopes up, "I don’t see why you should be. What I’m about to do is probably one of the bravest and most stupid thing I’ll have to do. But thank you, Sam! Your constant support throughout all this time is invaluable. You’re a great friend."

"Awww… you’re going soft on me, Ms Luthor. You’re one of my dearest friends too. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t find myself wondering every so often why you’ve stuck around. Thanks again!"

Upon getting Sam’s confirmation that Kara does indeed plan on staying home tonight, Lena gathered up all the courage she can and boarded her jet. For the entirety of the flight to National City, with nothing else to preoccupy her and steady her thoughts, she put on the playlist that Kara shared with her years ago. (The latter would still add a song or two even after the identity reveal courtesy of Lex. It’s the last piece of Kara (well, apart from the photos, of course) that she kept after angrily destroying anything and everything that reminded her of the blonde reporter-slash-superhero.

> These times are so uncertain  
> There's a yearning undefined  
> And people filled with rage  
> We all need a little tenderness  
> How can love survive in such a graceless age  
> And the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
> They're the very things we kill, I guess  
> Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms  
> And the work they put between us,  
> You know it doesn't keep us warm

She got so wrapped up with the music and lyrics of that last song, so she did not immediately notice that the pilot has been speaking to her and informing her that they have safely landed. After thanking him, Lena alit from the plane, and upon reaching the tarmac, she saw the familiar tinted car and her trusty chauffeur beside it. Before she could even tell him where they were going, he simply said with a knowing smirk, “To the rent-controlled side of town it is!”

When she reached Kara’s door, she had to pause and take a deep breath before softly knocking. “Just a sec!” That was certainly not Kara’s voice. _What the heck, Sam. You couldn’t have told me that Kara would not be alone while she stayed at home?!?_ Unfortunately, the door opened before Lena could make a run for it.

"You’re not the delivery guy."

_Not the sharpest tool in the shed, I see,_ Lena thought to herself. Biting her tongue though, she replied, “Sorry, I think I got the wrong door.” As she was turning to leave, she heard the all-too familiar whoosh. Then, there she was. Standing before her is her best friend, the woman she has been deeply in love with for longer than she cared to admit.

"Lena?!! I thought I was hallucinating, but I couldn’t possibly not recognize your voice. Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Noticing that something in the air changed when the two ladies finally saw each other, Julie quietly said, "Well, it looks like our pizza will not be arriving. I’ll just grab us some dinner from that restaurant down the block. Any special requests?"

Looking at Lena and sensing her more-than-usual serious demeanor, Kara said, “Actually, Julie. Would you mind if we just reschedule movie night?”

"Oh, okay, sure. Nice meeting you, Lena."

The raven-haired woman, still in her CEO mode, politely shook the other woman’s hand. "Likewise." She then turned to Kara.

"Listen, I’m sorry for ruining your movie night with," Lena paused for a split second, "your girlfriend." She hesitated again before continuing, "But I wasn’t really expecting to you’d have company. A stupid assumption on my part, now that I think about it. Of course, you’d want to spend all your time with her. In any case, since I’ve already managed to intrude, can we talk? I don’t think I’ll ever get enough courage again to tell you what I need to. Please?"

"Of course, Lena. Please, please come in."

Making a quick scan of the loft, she felt an odd relief in observing that the place didn’t seem to have changed since she was last here. _So that woman hasn’t moved her things here. At least, not here in the living room,_ the other voice in her head taunted.

"So what did you want to talk about? Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Before I begin, can you please not say anything until after I have spoken my piece and gotten it all out there? It’s just that, I don’t know how else to do this. And I've been second-guessing myself throughout the flight here from Metropolis, but since I'm already here..."

"No worries, Lena. I’ll be here, listening to everything you’re going to say. You okay with the couch?"

They sat on almost the opposite ends of the seat and faced each other. Waiting for Lena to talk as soon as she’s taken a deep breath, Kara was utterly surprised when her emerald-eyed best friend began humming. After the first few notes, Kara recognized the song as one of those she added to their shared playlist in her desperate attempt to get through to Lena after she found out Supergirl’s real identity from her brother. The blonde-haired reporter has always assured Lena that she has a beautiful voice, but still, the CEO rarely sang. For her to be doing so now, thought Kara, means a lot. She thus allowed herself to hope. Hope that, while their current situation is serious, it is neither dire nor irreparable. While these thoughts were going through her head, Kara has, of course, been listening intently to Lena. The latter is singing like she really means every word.

> I've been trying to live without you now  
> But I miss you, baby  
> The more I know, the less I understand  
> And all the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again  
> I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
> But my will gets weak  
> And my heart is so shattered  
> But I think it's about forgiveness  
> Forgiveness  
> Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

When Lena got to that last line in the chorus, Kara knew she had to say something and correct the CEO. _How can she think that I ever stopped loving her?_ Needing to gather her thoughts and feelings before speaking, Kara chose instead to join in the singing. To get Lena’s attention, she instinctively held on to her best friend’s hands and tried to steady them. Never taking off her gaze at Lena, Kara poured out her emotions in the lines she crooned.

> All the people in your life who've come and gone  
> They let you down, you know they hurt your pride  
> Better put it all behind you; cause life goes on  
> You keep carryin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside

Before Lena could continue and finish the song, Kara let out a heavy sigh and firmly said, “No.” The word caught Lena by surprise, as she thought her best friend was refusing the olive branch she is extending. Wanting to ease the distress plastered on her best friend’s beautiful but now tear-stained face, Kara immediately clarified, “Lena, I’m the one who needs your forgiveness. And while you may have said some nasty things to me in your anger, I have already forgiven you a long time ago. When I said no earlier, I meant it as regards your mistaken assumption that I have ever stopped loving you."

She stopped a bit to wipe off Lena's tears and to dry her own eyes. Making sure that she still has Lena's attention, Kara continued, "I told you before that I’ll always be here to protect you. Back then, what I truly wanted to say was that I couldn’t possibly think of leaving you, because I was already falling for you. And as we grew even closer, I can’t tell exactly when it happened, I got struck with this wonderful, overwhelming feeling that I most certainly love you. That has never changed since. I’m sure it will never change… Regardless of what you decide about the future. I can only hope that it’s **our** future.”

"Oh, Kara! Even when I was angry and hurt, I never stopped loving you either. If anything, after the pain had dulled and the anger had simmered down, I came to realize that my love for you only grew deeper and more intense. Thank you for forgiving me, and for the record, I have forgiven you too. It just took me longer to do so, but here I am. And if you’re sure about that last part, I would very much want to share a future with you."

> I wanna be happily ever after  
> And my heart is so shattered  
> But I know it's about forgiveness  
> Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself with two things in this chapter. First, while I'm partial to the narrative form, this turned out to be dialogue-heavy. Second, given the song (links below), I initially imagined the story to be more emotional, but this final version had more humor than I intended. Not sure about either of these surprises, but I hope they worked out for the better. Comments and constructive criticisms welcome!  
> I've always enjoyed listening to India.Arie's version: https://youtu.be/NeAvdgcbt4k  
> But I also stumbled on this duet version (with Kristin Chenoweth), which seems more fitting for the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAMlY1enqFo

**Author's Note:**

> First time to post here (no beta whatsoever). Not very well-versed on the multiverse and haven't actually watched the latest episodes (other than the clips on YT). Still, I have a few more songs I might write on, time permitting. Comments and thoughts appreciated!


End file.
